Orion
by czub
Summary: Rose left England over three years ago, leaving behind her family and her husband. She's now had the chance to return, but she's not coming back alone. [Changed the rating because I wasn't sure about the swearing I'd been putting in...]
1. Orion

Rose walked down the street her three-year-old son excitedly pulling her towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Diagon Alley was busy as per usual and Rose hoped her son wouldn't notice the exciting façade of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes down the alley, where children and adults alike were excitedly entering and exiting her Uncle's shop. Orion pulled Rose inside Quality Quidditch Supplies, just as Rose caught a flash of red hair in the WWW's window. She looked away and played along with Orion's act of convincing her to buy him a toy broom. Rose, distracted, thought to the toy broom already packed in her closet for him.

This was Orion's first Christmas in England, and he'd just recently discovered Quidditch. His obsession with Quodpot and Quidditch had melded together and he was dead-set upon convincing his mother to teach him. Rose although often considered a great beater and keeper, had taken no interest in either game.

Rose felt her cell-phone buzz, and she left Orion to tour the store as she picked up the call. The phone had been magically altered so that Rose could use it in a magical setting.

"Hello?" she answered, getting a few odd looks from the other customers in the store.

"Hey Rosie! Are you there yet? I'm running a little late."

"Yes, I know, you were supposed to meet us over an hour ago."

"Sorry?"

"Al, don't bother with the excuses. We're at Quality Quidditch Supplies, just meet us there."

"I'll be there in like twenty-ish minutes."

Rose turned around to find Orion as she saw him bump into a tall, blonde stranger. She felt her face go hot as she muttered "Scorpius", before turning around and heading for the bathroom at the back of the shop.

Scorpius told the boy "Watch where you're going little guy." Before setting him straight and the little blonde boy ran off again. When Rose exited the loo, Orion had become entranced in all the Quidditch books and Scorpius was nowhere to be seen.

A few minutes later Albus walked into the shop, "I saw your husband out there."

"God Albus, stop. I don't need to hear your condescending tone."

"I'm just saying, you're going to need to talk to him, to all of them for that matter. I'm surprised you haven't bumped into any other family members as of yet. Diagon Alley's usually crawling with Weasley's of every shape and size."

"Haha. I've been extra careful."

"Yeah? Well, I don't want drama at my wedding, they better know you're still alive in the next few months."

"I can't wait," Rose said sarcastically grabbing Orion by the hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Well, I can't wait till your dad finds out your kid has an American accent. I'll be taping it, for the record." They exited the shop onto the busy Diagon Alley, Albus turned one way and Rose the other.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked noticing Rose was no longer standing beside him,

"I'm not walking past that shop"

"Right, your apartment then?"

"Yeah, we can take the Leaky Cauldron passageway."

* * *

When Albus and Rose arrived at her home. Albus was in shock.

"I thought you got an apartment." he said as Rose searched for her keys.

"Well, I meant it was small."

"This place must have cost you a fortune!"

"I have a good job" she replied, letting them into the home. In the entryway of the brown brick home.

"I wasn't sure about the place at first, but it's in the right area, there's a great private school not too far away that I'm going to send Orion to, and there are parks all around. I found a nanny earlier this week and when I start Monday, she'll begin to take care of him. I'll be home otherwise." she explained as they entered.

"And you're going to avoid family at work too."

"Albus, I work in the Department of Mysteries, no one's allowed to speak about what happens there. All my employees will know me as …"

"What?"

"I'm not sure what they should call me Malfoy or Weasley?"

"What did they say in the US?"

"Malfoy, less known and recognizable. Even there, everyone seems to know the Weasley's."

"Want to make food?"

"Why? Are you hungry?"

"Of course… And if you make food I won't have to go home and cook anything." He shrugged off his jacket and helped Orion with his boots and coat. While Rose unbuckled her own boots. She looked around the entryway of her new home. The home was nice and Rose had decorated for months online and via phone, but despite the few pictures of herself and Orion and a couple of photo albums she had hastily put on her shelf, it didn't feel like home. The house was cold and empty of love, even Orion's giggles as Albus chased him down the hallway, couldn't fill the void in the room.

As she walked into the white kitchen, Rose couldn't help but think back to her brownstone in New York. She had bought with nearly all her money just months after she'd arrived there from Boston. It had accumulated furniture over the last few years and Rose couldn't help but think about the books that covered the walls of her living room or the plush green love seat her new neighbour had helped her move in, before they accidentally spilled coca cola over it that, no matter what spell she tried, just wouldn't come out.

She thought to Orion's room up the beautiful wooden staircase that was just the right shade of blue and had flying pigs flying all over the walls because he'd heard that pigs could fly. And how happy she'd been when she found out that his bed fit perfectly in the space between the window and the closet. Her neighbours had convinced her to put some sort of shelving on the wall above the bed and they'd spent the day wandering expensive boutiques before heading to Ikea and buying a shelf and screwing it to the wall.

She could still remember the look on her toddler's face when a book that hadn't been properly put away on the shelf had fallen on his feet and he wouldn't sleep in his own bed for a week.

She remembered the bar down the street where she'd first met up with Al after many months of little contact. And how he went out the next day and got an ugly rug to welcome her new home. She remembered how the whole street had come out to try and put Christmas lights along the tops of the houses around the block before they all found out that one of the neighbours had a rooftop garden that he could easily find a way to fix their problem.

As Rose pulled the food out of the fridge she thought back to the people she'd left behind in New York. Sahara, whom she'd met at the library her first week in New York when they'd both reached for the same book. And Annabelle who wouldn't respond to anything but Annie who Rose had met one day after dropping Orion off at a friend's home and bumping into her while walking. Rose had spilled her entire mug worth of coffee onto Annie who immediately yelled "holy hippogriff". Rose had angrily responded, "the hippogriff isn't holy! I'm fairly certain you must have meant 'hold your hippogriffs'. I'm so sorry for spilling coffee on you". They had spent the following hours discussing wizarding idioms.

Rose found some eggplants in the fridge and began making eggplant Parmesan as Orion gave Albus a detailed tour of the house ("last week I fell here and, don't tell mummy but the scuff over there is from my shoe").

When the boys had finally returned, the eggplant was baking in the oven and leftover tomato soup had been prepared. They were about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Albus, surprised to hear the doorbell, got up to grab the door. A flustered woman stood at the door staring at Albus. Rose came up from behind him.

"Hi Sonia!"

"Er, Hello."

"This is my cousin Albus, he's just been helping me out." Sonia visibly relaxed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had company. I was just going to invite you and your son over to my home for lunch sometime next week. We want to meet the new neighbours."

"Oh, that'd be nice. How does Sunday work for you?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you can't." said Albus, "Remember, Sunday is always the family brunch and those things always seem to last till after dinner. Granny wouldn't want you to miss all the food now would she, Rose?" Rose glared at Albus.

"I think that no one will mind if I don't come once."

"Oh, see, but Grandmum invited Scorpius over. She's been trying to get him over for ages, and he told me today that he was coming." Rose felt her fingers get cold. Her body tensed up.

"You know what, I don't want to get between family matters. Maybe another time."

"No, that's alright. How about Saturday?"

"Yeah, that's great." Sonia waved, before turning around and walking away. Rose quickly closed the door.

"What was that about. I'm not going to Gran's this weekend! I'm barely settled in. Orion doesn't know anyone. Everyone would be freaking out."

"Fine. But, you're going to need to do it sometime."

"I'd rather not."

"How about we disguise you. We won't bring Orion, the place will be full because the Hogwarts kids are home for Christmas and Scorpius is coming. Plus, knowing everyone they'll all have brought family and friends from every corner of England. I swear it'll be completely chaotic."

"Albus, I don't want to ruin Christmas."

"I said we'd disguise you. You can pretend to be my girlfriend."

"For a healer, you're awfully dumb. You're engaged, you can't bring some unidentified girlfriend!"

"But you can be a friend. Please let me tell Georgia. She can introduce you as one of her bridesmaids."

"Oh, I don't know. Our family members aren't stupid. And Georgia doesn't want me as a bridesmaid."

"She doesn't even know you're still alive. I've kept this from her long enough."

"I suppose it would be nice to see everyone somewhere other than gossip magazines."

"Yeah. I'll ask Lily for some polyjuice potion."

"Lily won't have polyjuice potion."

"Lily has every kind of potion. It's literally her job."

"Why would she give you the potion?"

"I'm her brother."

"Exactly," Rose said.

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing you, I doubt you'll pay her back. She's going to want to know why you want it and she'll probably keep an eye on you as it is. As soon as she sees me she'll figure it out." Rose helped Orion out of his seat and he raced upstairs to get something done. She sat back down and looked Albus right in the eye. "I love our family. I really do. But, they're not as naïve and ignorant as you think. Either they'll figure it out or they'll make assumptions."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I'll come with Orion to Ottery St. Catchpole and you will take Hugo that I'm here. The two of you will think of some excuse to leave the party and you will meet me there. Together we will discuss what to do."

"Do I tell Hugh before or after we leave?"

"After of course. If not, he'll probably make a giant scene or draw attention to himself."

"Where will we meet?"

"The old park near the ice cream shop."

"Can I bring all the kids?"

"First of all, someone is bound to remember me or figure it out. Second of all, the children are bound to blab about this ginger they saw while getting ice cream. People will be suspicious." she said angrily. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and they moved into the living room.

"Ok so?"

"You can't tell Georgia. We will meet at the old park and you will bring Hugo, but you won't tell him anything until you're out safe earshot of the burrow." They discussed it more, but soon it was late and Rose wanted to spend some time with Orion before he had to go to sleep. She bade Albus a good night and they resolved to meet up that Sunday afternoon at the old park.


	2. The Family Returns

On Sunday morning Rose took Orion to Ottery . They had left early in the morning so that she could show him around. They toured the bookstore where Rose had spent many childhood summers touring for new books to read. They proceeded to have a quick breakfast at the local cafe. As Orion played around with his pancakes, Rose sent Albus a quick text.

Rosey-Posey: We're in town, what time are you coming?

Albie: Should be there after brunch, noon?

Nana's already convinced everyone to stay for dinner

Lil & L are going into town

Will convince Hugo to come with

BTW, the ladies are fawning over Scorp

It's been a while

He looks overwhelmed

Rosey-Posey: … OK…

Will be here with Orion

Geez

Forgot the rustle bustle of those days

They spent the following few hours walking around the town. At one point Rose bumped into a tall brunette.

"Your child is adorable." looking up, Rose thanked her and smiled. The woman looked her intently in the face.

"Is that you Rose?" Rose looked at her, confused "It's me, Olivia." Rose still couldn't put the face of the woman to anyone she could remember meeting in the past. "We use to play together, before you went to boarding school. You know, near the Potter's home?"

Rose's face shone with recognition. "Oh, Olivia! Long time, no see. Wow, it's been ages! Do you still see my cousins?"

"Yeah. I moved to London a few months ago, but whenever I'm around the house mum's always talking about the latest trip she took with your aunt. I swear the two of them are thick as thieves." she smiled. "I haven't seen you and your brother around lately. I saw James and Lily, maybe a few months ago when they were visiting."

"I have no excuses for my brother, but I've been living abroad."

"Ooh, fun! Where at?"

"In the United States."

"Nice! I've been wanting to visit, I have some distant family there. When I manage to save some money up, then I'll be sure to check out the most important sites." she grinned, before asking "Where abouts did you live?"

"In Boston for a time, and then New York. I still have a house in New York, I couldn't sell it. Holds a lot of important memories."

"That's beautiful. Well, I need to go, I'm supposed to meet up with my boyfriend's family."

"Oh, right. Well, we should meet up sometime."

"Yeah, that would be nice." she ruffled Orion's hair and waved as she bounced away.

Rose looked at her watch, realizing it was almost 12:30, she hurriedly picked Orion up into her arms and quickly walked towards the park.

She was in proximity of the park when she caught a view of her brother. He was casually walking with Albus on one of the paths, both had coffees in their hands. She stopped and pulled Orion back, before sitting down on the steps of one of the cafes around the square, just out of view of the park. Memories were flashing through her mind.

She was certain that Hugo's coffee was filled with tons of milk and sugar as she used to scold him for. She remembered the way that Hugo would run around and tag along behind the group with Lily, when they were still children. And yet, the back of Hugo's body revealed a grown man. He was just a tad taller than Albus, and he'd finally gotten rid of his long, boyish haircut. The little boy, who used to annoy her every chance he got, was never going to be as innocent and naïve as her memory allowed. He had just been figuring out his own life when she had left.

Orion tugged on her jacket's sleeve, "Mummy, it's cold." Rose had been so focused on her own life that she'd almost forgot the time of year, much less her toddler's intolerance of the cold. She pulled him to his feet and fixed his hat. Grabbed his mittened hand and walked around the corner.

* * *

When Rose tapped on Hugo's shoulder any bystander could tell you that the man went through the five stages of grief.

Denial. "Rose? Is that you? It can't be."

Anger. "Where the hell have you been? You know what you've put us all through?"

Bargaining. "Please tell me you're not leaving again. I doubt we would survive."

Depression. "It's just been so, so hard."

Acceptance. "I'm so glad you're back."

Hugo gave Rose a long hug. "Hugh, I love you. But I can't breath." Hugo gave her a lopsided smile before peering at Rose's legs where Orion was shyly hiding. Rose picked him up, so that Hugo could see him.

"Who is he?" Hugo looked at her questionably, grabbing Orion's hand. "He's Scorpius' right? What's your name, buddy?" he asked the curious toddler.

"Orion Malfoy," he said extending his arm "nice to meet yew." Hugo gave Rose a pointed look.

"Why did you keep him from us?" he looked at Orion and stared into his storm-grey eyes. "Do you mind?" he addressed Rose, pointing out that he wanted to hold Orion. She passed him over, Orion struggled a bit before becoming fascinated with Hugo's necklace.

"We still have time, right?" he directed his question at Albus.

"Yeah, we can go for a walk."

"Great." he turned to Rose, " Now you can tell me where you've been and what's been happening to you." And so they walked. Rose told her brother about moving to Boston, getting a job offer in New York, buying her home, having Orion, meeting people. She told him about how she kept in touch with Albus and how New York City managed to become her home. How the ministry had heard about her skills and the minister himself had visited her while he was in the US. She told them both about the job offer the minister had given her upon realizing who she was, and how she'd spent months deciding whether or not to take it.

"I think I finally realised that I couldn't keep Orion away from his family forever. By bringing him back, at least he could be accepted back into the family, and maybe he wouldn't blame me later in life for taking him away."

"Why?" asked Hugo.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you leave in the first place. You and Scorpius were in a great place, you were going to have a child, you'd both gotten promoted recently, you'd finally finished the reparations on the cottage. Your life was perfect."

"I don't know why." she sighed, "You thought my life was perfect, I felt like it was all crumbling around me. How perfect could it be before everything went awry? I didn't have faith in the future." she turned to Orion, who was happily looking around from her arms. "I thought I lost him…"

"What?"

"I was certain that I'd miscarried. I didn't even bother checking. I told Scorpius, and he'd been so happy about the pregnancy. It broke him. I couldn't watch him suffer, I needed him to hold me as I suffered, and he did. But I could tell that he was there for me and I wasn't there for him. There wasn't reciprocation."

"And you just left?"

"No, I had previously gotten a job offer in the States. Scorpius knew about it, but they hadn't provided any information as to where it was. So I took it. It was something that had interested me for so long, and here was my opportunity. When I'd gotten pregnant we'd decided to postpone moving. Then there were promotions and we got caught up in everything."

"Rosie, why didn't you tell us? Scorpius would have followed you anywhere and everywhere. He disappeared for a few months a couple of weeks after you left. He said he was going to find you, dead or alive." Rose wiped a tear from her face. Her cheeks were cold and they'd been walking around the park for the last few hours. Albus pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"It's James, I should take this. Here, Hugo, I'll tell them that you saw some old girlfriend or something. I'll head back." he nodded to them before picking up the call and heading away.

"Looks like Orion is freezing." he made wide eyes at Orion who, despite having a red nose and cheeks denied the statement. "That sucks, I was going to go and buy you guys some hot cocoa."

"Hot chocolate?" Orion asked excitedly, and Rose gladly giggled, happy to have ended the conversation on the subject of her departure.

"I know a great café down the street, let's go warm up, and I want to know all about my nephew!" Hugo took them down the street to a small cafe. They spent a few hours there before Hugo got a call from Albus that dinner was already on the table and the family was getting impatient. Hugo gave Rose a large warm hug as he left, and made her promise to meet him later that week. They agreed on a time, before Hugo wrote down Rose's phone number on a piece of paper in his wallet. That night, for the first time in a long time, Rose felt completely satisfied as she fell asleep.


	3. And the World Continues to Spin

The following day, Rose woke up at five. She spent an hour showering, straightening her wild hair and picking out an acceptable outfit for her first day as head of the Department of Mysteries. Following the simple breakfast she made she woke Orion and helped him into his uniform. It was unfortunate that she'd decided to enroll him a week before the holidays, but she had thought it may help him get used to their new schedule.

"Come'on buddy. It's time to wake up!"

"I don't wanna." he said adamantly, rolling over.

"But I made breakfast, and your uniform is ready and the nanny is coming." Orion continued to ignore her. "You're going to make so many friends."

"WiIl yew stay home?"

"Mummy has to go to work, though." Rose looked down at her grey twill pencil pants, contemplating her next moves as Orion continued to sleep on. "It would make me really happy, and right now, I feel kind of angry," Orion opened his eyes, "I guess I won't get you that cookie on the way to school like I was planning to…" she watched as her toddler got up and out of bed.

"Don't be angry mummy, you can still get me a cookie!" Rose smiled as her toddler began to get dressed, she helped him button his shirt and left him to finish up on his own. When she got downstairs she placed his little backpack at the door and pulled out his coat and boots so that they would be ready for when they left. She sat down to eat and Orion joined her a moment later, his cardigan was on backwards, but otherwise dressed and prepared.

Around seven, Rose helped Orion reverse his cardigan, put on her own jacket and grabbed the old leather satchel that her mother had given her when she'd graduated from Hogwarts and they left them home.

After dropping Orion off at the nannies and giving her instructions on how to get him to the montessori and when to pick him up, Rose walked down to the closest secluded place she could think of. She apparated right into her own office.

A few minutes later a young woman, who looked straight out of Hogwarts came in. She had brown hair up in a bun on her head and light-brown horn-rimmed glasses. She looked nervous, and for a moment she stared right at Rose without saying anything.

"Hello! Can I help you?" the woman stared at her for another moment before finally deciding to speak.

"Er, I just wanted to inform you that I'm your new secretary."

"Hi, I'm Rose."

"I know."

"Ok." Rose looked awkwardly at the girl, "And you are?"

"Right! I'm Beatrice, Beatrice Price."

"It's lovely to meet you Ms. Price. I understand you're an intern here?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope you learn loads! I don't have anything for you to do right now, but please book a meeting for the entire department just before lunch. How about 11:30, it won't take long."

"Alright."

"Tell them it's a brief, but important meeting. Everyone should be in attendance." Beatrice left after that, she looked hurried, as though it was her first day on the job, and as Rose thought it through, it was possible that it was. Rose began unpacking the boxes that had been transported to her office the previous week. Her office, had a faux window. She thought about the stories her grandfather used to tell her about his office in the Department of the Misuse of Magical Artefacts. Today, out her window it was shiny.

When she'd considered transferring, she'd asked the minister if her new office would have a window. Unfortunately, being in the Department of Mysteries, the minister had worried for the safety of the window, so they'd supposedly put a fake one in. It was rather large, and if the weather stayed the same, then she wouldn't have to use the overhead light she hated. All four walls of the office had bookshelves. Two from bottom to top and the other two omitting the doors and the window. Above and around the window, on the empty shelves, Rose began putting up momentos.

First, there were pictures of Orion, then of Scorpius. Soon her friends and family had made it onto her shelves and Rose admired her work. Then the few books that she'd received from her mentors were placed in, the vintage compass her closest friends had bought her when she left traveling after finishing Hogwarts and finally the action figures of herself and Scorpius that her husband had insisted they get when they were on their honeymoon.

Rose spent the next hour setting up her non-magical devices and casting the appropriate charms so that they would work. At ten, Beatrice came in again to tell her that the minister had requested a meeting at noon.

At 11:20, Rose opened the conference room. The room had been locked, but she'd requested the key to use it. The previous department head had never used the room and when Rose walked in and turned the light on, the thick layers of dust stirred. After a lot of coughing and a few charms, the room looked highly overdated, but at the very least, decently clean.

Just minutes later her new employees began filtering in. The few she had already met curtly nodded, before sitting down. Others disregarded her.

Many of them were much older than her, they probably assumed she was just a new employee, they certainly weren't expecting a young new Department Head.

When Beatrice finally came in and nodded her head, Rose stood up and began.

"Hello everyone. I'm your new Department Head. Rose Malfoy. Today's meeting will be brief, I just wanted to inform you that this is the start of a new era in this department. I will be making changes and I hope to know you all very well as we get to work over the next while.

I will be having private interviews with all of you and upon the requests of the minister the department will be expanding. Feel free to leave any memos or information you have for me with my secretary and intern Ms. Price," she pointed Beatrice out to the group, "and just a reminder that as of now, you once again have a Department Head, everything should be going through me." There were some nods of understanding around the office, others looked visibly irritated. Rose resolved to make sure no one was opposing some healthy change around the office.

"Before you all leave, I would like to remind you are all Unspeakables. Everything that happens here, everyone you work with is private. As such, I do not wish my identity to be revealed around the Ministry for the time being. Enjoy your lunches!" Soon, everyone was filing out of the conference room. Beatrice stayed behind and Rose automatically took the advantage to have her write possible changes down.

"The conference room will be changed. The Ministry is old, everything is overdated. If we're going to keep track of everything that's in here, then I need to know what's in here." Beatrice followed Rose to her office, where Rose grabbed a suit jacket and pulled it on. "Next week when I hire those interns, they will begin cataloguing our already finished files. Meanwhile I want Walker and Bodnick to write me reports on their research in the last seven months." they continued to walk through the hallways and soon they reached a giant fireplace. "I'll be flooing in to meet with the minister now. Send out those memos for me and there are few personal things I need you to do for me when I get back. I shouldn't be longer than an hour."

When Rose came back from her meeting she found Beatrice standing frantically, staring at Rose's phone which was ringing on her desk.

"It's been like that for ten minutes now."

"Why didn't you pick it up."

"I didn't know that lifting it would stop it!"

"No, no." she said remembering that wizards didn't have cell phones. "I'll take the call." she grabbed the buzzing phone and shooing Beatrice, who let go of the breath she'd been holding, out of the office.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Miss Rose, your son is in 'ze hos'peetal! He's turning blue, I z'ont know wat to do, so I call 'ze ambul'ants and zey come. We in 'ze hos'peetal St. Mary. Ok, I donknow 'wat zey gonna do."

"Mrs. Bakalov, can you give the phone to the doctor looking after Orion? I need to transfer him to a different hospital."

"Transfer? Vye?"

"Please, Mrs. B!" Rose said frantically. "Just give the phone to a doctor." As Orion's nanny passed the phone to a doctor, Rose exited her office and had Beatrice call up St. Mungo's.

Within a few minutes, Rose had confirmed directions to St. Mungo's for Orion from St. Mary's, had reassured Mrs. Bakalov of her decision and ultimately Orion's safety, had then reassured the paramedic of the "private institution" that he was taking Orion to and told Beatrice to replan the rest of her days work. She left in a hurry, but as she reached the floo network preparing to leave, one of her new colleagues stopped her.

"I'm so sorry Thompson, I'm in a hurry. Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Ah, it will only take a minute." Thompson was an old man with greying hair, a kind face and impeccable robes. Rose also knew that he had an abnormally large salary and had managed to get the people he didn't like fired, on their own accord. "I was just about to leave as well, you know. All you children are always running around, apparating. I myself find the floo more satisfying. It takes that extra second, but you need to worry about splinching, and children do that so often these days, and then they get hurt, and they spend time in 's."

"I'm actually heading there right now."

"And you know those young'uns these days. Always taking risks. My grandson is always getting himself into trouble. He had such potential and now, he's in a band of all things. All he does is play some sort of 'lectic guitar and he's basically thrown his life away. It's a good thing I took him off my will. Imagine what he would do with that kind of money now. He would go crazy. Spend it all and ruin the family name. We were such smart and loyal people. He ruined it too, had such potential, but lost so much of his intelligence when he got into that group of friends. I worry that they could be getting hurt, doing rugs, no not rugs, my daughter told me what it was, dugs? No… One moment, I'll think of it."

"THOMPSON!" Rose suddenly screamed. Thompson's face went white. "My son is in the hospital. I can't stand here. I need to go." And Rose walked into the fireplace and yelled ' 's', leaving a dumbfounded Mr. Thompson, standing in front of the fireplace in a dust of smoke.

* * *

"Victoire, there's a child in 420. Just came in from a muggle hospital. Mother must be a witch, she had him transferred, but she hasn't arrived yet. The kid's with his nanny who is freaking out." Victoire turned to Rebecca, who's shoulder-length straight brown hair was swishing back and forth as she rocked impatiently on her heels, waiting for Victoire to reply.

"Get a nurse to check in. It's probably accidental magic."

"The kids turning blue,"

"Didn't I just say accidental magic?" Rebecca shrugged showing Victoire all the other files she still had to do.

"Fine, I'll check in on him. 420?" Rebecca nodded as she swept off in the other direction. Victoire's curly silvery hair bounced around her shoulders as she walked into 420. She remembered the times her own children had caused bouts of accidental magic.

"Hello, I'm , how are we today." inside the room on the patient bed sat a blond toddler, visibly angry, it seemed that not only was his skin blue, but also his clothes and shoes. The only things unaffected were his blond hair and striking grey eyes.

"Ze boy is turning blue."

"Yes, I can see that." VIctoire shook the old woman's hand, before coming towards the boy. "What's your name buddy?"

"Orion."

"That's a wonderful name, someone in my family is named after a constellation too." she said checking his pulse, and his airway. "Do you know what a constellation is?" the toddler nodded.

"Mhm. It's the stars!"

"Yeah, it's a collection of Stars. Orion was a hunter."

"Daddy was a Scorpion."

"Cool."

You have beautiful blond hair you know, and those eyes. They really remind me of someone I know." she smiled at the boy, who was playing around with her stethoscope.

"'E good?" the old woman asked, clearly worried, as the boy was still blue.

"I think he'll be alright. The effects will reverse themselves in a few hours."

Victoire stared at Orion for a moment before writing down his prognosis on a piece of parchment.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry. Is he alright?" Victoire turned around to the familiar voice. "Oh, hey." Staring her in the face was none other than her cousin, Rose.


	4. And the News Spreads like Wildfire

"So…" Rose said casually. Noticing the tension in the room. "How is he? Is Orion alright?"

"Your son, Rose, is perfectly fine. Accidental magic. It'll pass." she turned away from Orion and looked Rose straight in the eye. "On the other hand, I have suffered an immense shock, and you should expect a fee from our psychiatric ward, seeing as you're the cause of it." she gave Rose a pointed look. Rose shrugged, unsure of what to say. "What the hell Rose?"

"I veel veit ou'side." Mrs. Bakalov said, waddling out of the room. Rose got closer to Orion who looked utterly confused.

"Explain yourself." Victoire said, glaring at Rose and successfully looking very condescending. Rose approached Orion and gave him a hug. Peering into his storm grey eyes while Victoire stood impatiently behind her.

"Shit! Rose! Why didn't you tell me you were having Orion brought here," he said running into the room, he didn't even look up towards Rose "Now guess who's bound to find out…" Albus looked up and straight into the eyes of an angry Victoire. "Oh…" he nodded slowly, as though he hadn't just entered the room screaming, "Hey Vic, how are you doing…" he continued to nod slowly, "I uh, heard that Teddy got a promotion."

"Yes, Albus. You were there when he told everyone." Victoire replied coolly, raising her eyebrows in a doubtful way. "I suppose you had _no idea_ that Rose was in town?"

"No, no. No idea!" he ran up to Rose and gave her a hug, "Where have you been? Welcome back!" he said cautiously. Rose awkwardly hugged him back. His back turned to Victoire, his eyes worriedly scanned Rose's reaction. Victoire impatiently tapped her foot as Albus mouthed "Brace Yourself".

"Well," Rose said awkwardly, trying to portray a casual conversation "you should all be ashamed of yourselves. Swearing in front of a young child?" Rose gave Orion a hug. His clothes were no longer blue, but his skin was the shade of .

Everyone stayed silent. Rose glanced at both of her cousins. Both were successful healers. In their scrubs they looked decades older than she remembered. It took Rose a moment to acknowledge that they were, all, decade older than they had been when Rose and Albus were starting Hogwarts.

She couldn't stop picturing her cousins and family as they had been back when she was a child. And yet, they'd all been adults when she'd left. The room was painfully quiet, even Orion just stared at everyone, unsure of how to react.

"You could start by explaining." Victoire said, pointedly gazing at Rose. "I want the whole thing front to back."

"Well," Albus said, striding towards the door "I'm not needed here."

"No, I know you were involved. You're not going anywhere."

"I have a consult."

"Get an intern to reschedule it."

"The person is dying."

"Liar."

"For all you know-"

"I'm the one who works in trauma." Victoire glared at a cowering Albus. "Not you."

"All right, I'm not the one under fire." he turned his body towards Rose. "Aren't you going to ask what she's been doing all these years?"

"I suppose. Rose. Maybe we should leave this room. My break begins in a few minutes, we can eat in the cafeteria and you can tell me what everything that's been happening."

* * *

"So he is Scorpius' son?"

"Of course." Rose twirled her fork around. She glanced towards Albus and Orion, who were in some sort of intense battle. "Who else's?"

"Have you told him?"

"Who?"

"Scorpius. You know, told him that he has a son?"

"Er, no." Rose's face flushed pink under Victoire's gaze.

"Look, Rosie, I love you." she paused as Rose looked up and into her eyes. "But you have to tell him."

"All I need from you is to not tell anyone."

"Your parent's don't know? Any of the other cousins?"

"No one. Not a single soul other than you, Al, and Hugo." Victoire nodded slightly as she listened to Rose. "I want him to know everyone, but he's never met that many people in his entire life. I'll introduce him slowly." Victoire's own children had just come home from Hogwarts, they were home for the following three weeks and she was eager to get home to them. They had spent the last few days enjoying their time at home, playing with their younger cousins and second cousins.

"You haven't seen Sam and Eleanor and... " Victoire glanced at Rose, a pained look on her face, "You want me to keep this from Teddy? From my kids?"

"Er, well…yes." Rose said. She cringed under Victoire's gaze.

* * *

That night, as Rose put Orion to bed she couldn't help but think about Scorpius. It seemed that know that she had returned to England, all she could talk and think about was her husband. It unnerved her. To calm her nerves, Rose made herself a large mug of tea and grabbed a blanket before sitting down near the fireplace in the front room.

Since moving, Rose hadn't had time to read and she'd been so focused on unpacking, preparing and dealing with family drama that the nights she had usually left for herself were filled up with a bustle of activity.

So Rose tried to read. All she could think about was Scorpius, and her family and their reactions and how the rest of the family would react. Mad at herself, Rose let out an angry sigh and slammed the book close. She had barely made it past the second chapter.

* * *

"Hugo? Would you mind looking after Orion. He's sleeping, I just need to take some time to clear my head. I'll go for a walk or something?"

"Sure. I'll be over in a few minutes."

* * *

"Wow, only a few pages into that massive book? What has happened to my sister?"

"I can't think, I can't read, I can't do anything!" Rose was putting away her mug in the kitchen and it broke as she slammed it into the sink. Her hand was bleeding and their were tears streaking her face. "I'm, I'm… sorry."

"It's fine. I'll clean up." he gave her a sad look "You're not hurt or anything?" Rose shook her head. "Then go. Leave. Take the night for all I care. I'll go sleep in your spare bedroom." Rose shook her head solemnly before running up the stairs to grab a jacket.

A few minutes later, Rose crept into Orion's room to kiss him on the cheek. Her brother watched from the door as Orion continued to sleep peacefully.

"I'll take good care of him. Besides, he's not a hassle while he's sleeping. You have nothing to worry about." he promised her.

"I know." she turned to look her brother in the eye "I trust you."

"Don't get lost. A lot of things have changed since you left." Rose kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her keys as she exited the door. As she left, she heard Hugo yell; "Enjoy yourself!"

* * *

Rose had walked from her home to the park a few streets away, but after finding no solace from her thoughts, found an apparition spot and apparated.

First she landed in a dark alley behind a tea shop in her home town. It was late and as she passed the shops lining the town's main street, many of the shopkeepers were closing up for the night. A few couples were taking walks down the brightly lit street, but it was otherwise empty.

After wandering around, Rose realized she'd wandered off the main street and was walking around her childhood neighbourhood. The houses here were larger and more spaced apart. Each one unique. Behind the homes was a long field at the end of which she knew would be the farm where she used to play with the other children in the neighbourhood. She had once hoped to bring Orion there.

Within minutes, Rose stood in front of her parents home. She stood at a distance, gazing at the brightly lit windows from down the street. She watched as her mother, hair greying read a book at the counter. Her father, his own hair receding, came up and kissed her on the cheek before opening the fridge. She wished she could hear what they were arguing about. Any comfort from her parents.

Rose knew that if she approached the home, the protective enchantments would go off, waning her arrival, so Rose turned around, and a few blocks away, making sure she was alone, apparated out to the one place she knew enchantments wouldn't pick her up.

Here, there was a slight drizzle, and Rose hastily walked up and down the street, deciding whether or not to approach the home. It was well maintained, but obviously empty. Rose wondered whether it had been sold. The lights were off and the house remained cold amongst the adorably lit cottages. However, there was no post flowing from the mailbox and the plants were well mended despite the snow.

Rose walked back and forth down the street a few times, but the rain intensified and soon she was soaked. Finally making a decision, she walked up to the doorstep. The door was a dark blue, and it's knocker was shaped like a platinum winged key.

Rose checked under the doormat for where the key had always been hidden, but there was nothing there. She peered through the window, inside was the same furniture that had been there when she'd left. Rose hastily checked under the doormat again, but there was no key there and now it was raining, Rose was drenched before she took out her wand, making sure there were no muggles watching she cast a silent alohamora charm.

Rose tried the door, but it still wouldn't open. She cursed herself for having been so smart. She stood there, drenched, as the rain poured onto her and she contemplated her decision to visit the home. The rain continued to pour, now coming down in sheets, and Rose considered apparating home.

"I can always try it." she said to herself before pulling out her keys. One of the keys, which looked like a keychain suddenly grew wings. The key suddenly morphed into one that would fit the lock on the door, and Rose, ecstatic that it had worked, quickly opened it to find solace inside. She peeled off her coat and boots. Stripped her socks and sweater only to be left in a wet shirt and pants. She left everything hanging on hooks in the foyer before making her way around the house.

As she entered the home she saw that nothing had changed. The same furniture remained, the pictures on the shelf were the same, all clean, like they had been when she'd left. The kitchen was across from the living room, it was warm with beige colours like the couches in the living room. The island had wooden bar stools that she'd fought Scorpius over letting her buy. Past the pantry, mostly empty of food, she saw the laundry room. It had two doors, one that led out into the garden and another that led to the basement. Rose peeled off her clothes and grabbed the stuff she'd left in the foyer before putting it into the magical dryer.

Coming back through the kitchen, Rose went up the stairs in the living room, she walked past the blue nursery. Inside, completely untouched was a crib and baby clothes, neatly lined up in the closet. The rocking chair hadn't been rocked, the blanket was left untouched. And even though she was only in her underwear, Rose entered the room and sat in the chair and cried. A few mere moments later, she stopped. There wasn't any reason for her to cry. She hadn't lost her child, and everything that was now causing problems in her life, had been her own decision.

Getting up she hastily made her way to the master bedroom, passing a spare bedroom and washroom along the way. As she opened the door Rose saw that the room was not quite as clean as the others in the home. The photographs were gone, and the room hadn't been dusted in a while. The closet was half empty, with only a few of his shirts left inside, yet all the clothes she had left were still there. Her shoes, though dusty, were completely untouched, even her jewelry, which was hidden inside a drawer, had been left the same way she had dropped it in the night before leaving.

Rose grabbed a pair of pyjama pants, which she was glad to know still fit her. She looked back to Scorpius' clothes. The shirt she had always loved the most on him was there. It was a warm plaid and she pulled it on and took a good long whiff. The smell of him, although faint, made her smile a sad smile. She considered going back downstairs to check on her clothes in the dryer, however she realized how late it was and she was just so tired. She curled up and fell asleep on the bed.


	5. So the World Falls Down Around Me

The following morning Rose woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon and french toast. She was still dressed in the clothes she'd put on the night before, her hair splayed out across the pillow, and her body on top of the blanket. She'd been left untouched, but the dust that had been on the side table had been wiped clean. She got up, groggily and peered out the window, just behind the fence in the yard was a large field, still wet from the previous night's rain. Meanwhile, in the distance, the trees were swaying in the forest.

Rose heard a clanging pan from downstairs and it brought her back to reality. She clung to her wand as she walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She turned the corner pulled her wand out and pointed it at the back of the stranger.

The man turned around, his platinum blonde hair shining thanks to the light streaming through the windows. And Rose caught a look at his face. She lowered her wand and he grinned at her. "Morning darling. I made french toast,"

"You need to stop quoting that movie from our first date." Scorpius grinned. And waved around the spatula he was holding. Rose sat down on the bar stool and watched as he flipped the french toast on the pan. He finished making the food in silence and Rose squirmed in her seat, knowing she couldn't escape.

She couldn't escape the familiarity, the calmness that overcame her in Scorpius' presence, but she also couldn't escape the silence, the awkwardness and the tension. And so Rose occupied the silence in her mind with her thoughts and worries.

After a few minutes, Scorpius put the french toast on a plate and poured them both some tea. He was about to pour milk into her tea when she put her hand up to stop him. "I don't take milk anymore, no sugar either."

"Oh, alright." he nodded solemnly. "I suppose you aren't going to tell me where you've been right away." he added, sitting down beside her. Rose moved her chair back a bit. Nonetheless, she put a piece of french toast on her plate and took a drink of the tea. "I'll just tell you what's been happening in my life then…" he waited for her to respond, but she just looked away from him. "I uh… don't know if you saw the 'for sale' sign. I, um… put it away. It's the third time I've thought about putting it up for sale, but I," he sighed deeply "I just couldn't bear to."

"I was getting my life back. You know, I was on a date last night." "Haven't been on a date in three years, but you know… Everyone assumed you were dead." Rose didn't say anything. "I suppose you want to know how I figured out you were here. I uh, had some new enchantments put up after you left. In case someone tried to answer, I haven't been staying here so I was worried that someone might break in. Or hopeful that you might come back."

I would say that everyone else told me to give up, but they all seem hopeful. We stopped trying to track your after I lost any trace of you in Boston, we figured, if you were still alive, then you didn't want us to find you, and if you weren't then it may be better if we didn't lose the only hope we still had left."

"Boston?"

"Yeah, after some serious researching I found some spell that could track you based on an object of great value to you." he paused, "I tried myself as the object first obviously." Rose smiled at his joke. "But eventually I found something that you'd left behind, it was that necklace I gave you for Christmas sixth year. The one that's inscribed on the back, before everyone knew for certain that we were dating. I was surprised you'd left it behind, but I suppose there are some things that remind you of things you don't want to remember."

"Like getting caught by my Uncle Bill?"

"Exactly." he laughed, "Boy was that a nightmare. I sometimes still think he's glaring at me as I pass him." Rose couldn't keep the grin off her face as she recalled these things. "At least I think it was better than when Bill found out abut Teddy and Victoire."

"I was young and I still remember that. He was the only clueless adult left in the Weasley clan when he found out about them."

"Anyways, I went to Boston, but I guess the spell didn't work, because there wasn't anyone there, in this home it led me to. The landlord said he'd never met the person, because they'd lived in the apartment, but no one ever saw them walking out and they hadn't left anything behind except the rent. I asked a few people living in the building, but they said the person never seemed to be home. I didn't see any proof that it had been you and, either way, you were long gone by the time I got there."

"It was me."

"Huh?"

"I lived in Boston for a time. I got another job afterwards and then moved. Boston was alright, but New York offered so many opportunities."

"Oh. New York."

"Yeah, New York."

"So are you staying here or…?"

"I'm not sure."

"How long?"

"I have a house and friends and…"

"How long?"

"I don't know…"

"Let me try and convince you, please, give me a chance to figure out what I did wrong, give me a chance to make it up to you. I'll do it, just don't leave. We can figure it out. Please."

"I'm not leaving that quickly, I just meant that I may go back one day." Scorpius looked confused. "Scorp, I've only been here three weeks. The majority of my family thinks I'm probably dead. I'm not leaving till I sort things out. I've been planning this for a while, I have somewhere to live and I got a job, I'm set to stay, at least for a few months."

"You can move back in here!" he … "It's all like it was left. I won't move in with you, I have an apartment, I won't cramp your space till we figure everything out."

"Scorpius, I bought a place. I'm not homeless and I'm not jobless. I have a source of income and a shelter. I'm set. Really."

"You won't leave again, will you?"

"No. Not without telling you, at least." "Now that you know I'm here, I'm almost waiting for you to cast some undetectable tracking charm on me."

"Oh I would, if I didn't know what kind of trouble that would get me into with you."

"It would. Look Scorpius, I love you. It's been three years though, a lot of things have changed for me. You aren't my priority anymore. I'm not comfortable with telling you everything right now."

"Is there someone else?"

"No, no one else. I'm just living a different life." "Tell me what you've been up to."

"Um well, I went to see your family last weekend. Vic and Teddy's kids and Molly's son are back from Hogwarts, and you wouldn't believe how big the other children have gotten. There's so many of them. I was overwhelmed by your family once, but this is a whole new level. At least now, there's no glaring."

"Sorry, there is glaring. Roxy's pregnant and she glares at me, because I was helping all the Weasley women out in the kitchen, not by choice, and I burned her favourite dish. The one she'd supposedly been craving all week."

"Oof. Not good to get on Roxy's bad side when she's in a good mood." "How are your parents? Did your dad finally finish the greenhouse."

"Um, yeah. Mom got sick last winter. Alzheimer's. So, dad dropped all the work and everything and he's been taking care of her all the time. Most days she's fine, but others she has no idea what's happening." "She keeps telling me how much she wished we'd finally have kids. Sometimes she's forgotten you'd left. But even if she remembers herself and who everyone is, well it's all about how I didn't have children for her to spoil."

"Oh, Scorpius. I'm so sorry. I wish I'd known."

"What for? What would you have done!" he said angrily, "I'm sorry, that was out of line, I'm angry at myself, I'm angry at time. She's going too quickly."

"It's alright. That's very frustrating."

"I'm not saying now, but would you go an visit her with me sometime?"

"Of course. I'd love to. Is there any hope?"

"An experimental procedure on the cells in her brain, but it may be too tough on her for her to get in. We'll have to wait and see." He looked sadly around the kitchen and living room of the home, staring off into the distance. "We wanted kids, if things hadn't gone like they had, then maybe we'd be hearing the giggles of our children running around the house on a weekday…"

"Oh shit!" Rose said, quickly getting up she grabbed her jeans from the dryer in the laundry room and ran into the foyer.

"What is it? Do you still have work this close to Christmas?"

"Oh, shit. Oh shit, Oh shitty, shit, shit!"

"Rose!" She had just finished slipping her boots on when Scorpius grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him before she could leave. They stared at each other's eyes before he pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was tender and warm and it brought up a giddy feeling in Rose's heart. She kissed him back, overwhelmed by the feeling. They both pulled away, breathless.

"I'm sorry." Scorpius immediately said "I-"

"Don't be."

"But I am."

"It's alright. I have to go Scorpius."

"Just like that?"

"It's urgent." she said pulling open the front door.

"How can I be sure that we'll talk again, soon."

"I _will_ contact you."

"But-"

"You just have to trust me Scorpius" she said pulling open the door and running behind the shed before apparating home.

* * *

When Rose arrived home she ran through the door, flinging it open worriedly. She was met with the giggles of her toddler coming from the kitchen. She crept down the hall to the smell of something burning. She turned the corner to watch how Orion laughed as her brother, Hugo, tried, and failed, to make toast. He turned around and saw Rose.

"Good morning! Do you know how to uh, set this up?" he grinned as Orion continued to giggle.

"Hugo, how do you not know how to set the stove?" she looked at him skeptically, and he shrugged "What do you eat?" Hugo blushed.

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I either eat out or, I go to Nan's or grandmum's…"

"You've been eating off our grandmothers?"

"Well and the cousins. You know Scorpius makes great breakfast and Dom is great at lunch, salads, sandwiches, the works. Meanwhile, I'm stuck between Molly's casserole and Hannah's lasagna."

"Hannah?"

"Fred's wife?"

"FRED GOT MARRIED?!"

"Oh, I forgot you weren't there. Yeah, last September they finally tied the knot.

"Who's Hannah?"

"Hannah, she was in Fred's year, Hufflepuff."

"Quiet Hannah? I sneak into the kitchens before dinner and cook with houselves Hannah?"

"Yeah, she's great. Fred bought her a bistro instead of an engagement ring. You should have seen seen her face when he opens the door to the bistro and proposes with the key. We were all peering through the door in the kitchen. She was absolutely ecstatic! And so was grandmum, she burst out of there and hugged them both until I could swear neither of them could breathe."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and she taught Fred how to make soufflé's and crème brûlée, so desert at their house is an added bonus."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh." Rose pulled some yogurt out of the fridge and started to unstick the burnt egg from the pan Hugo had been using. "So how was your night."

"I'm sorry for leaving you here the entire night, I fell asleep and it was like I was in another time, I wasn't thinking."

"Calm down Rose. Anything happen?" Rose grabbed herself a yogurt and stuffed a bit in her mouth.

"I met with Scorpius." she mumbled out barely audible.

"Oh, so it was that kind of falling asleep."

"Hugo!"

"Hey, he's _your_ husband. I'm not protesting."

"No, Hugo. We didn't do anything."

"Uh huh."

"Stop it."

"So you're telling me that a husband and wife haven't seen each other in three lonesome years and they don't even give each other a kiss?"

"Well."

"So, I was right."

"Hugo, we just talked. I woke up in the morning at the old cottage and he was there. He just made me breakfast and then told me about what was happening in his life." Hugo glanced at her sideways, deciding whether or not to believe her. "Look, Hugo, I've got to talk to my assistant about the contractors coming in today. Would you mind looking after Orion for a while?" she glanced at her son who was surprisingly quiet and covered in strawberry yogurt, "Just for a few hours. Then I'll take you both out to a late lunch or early dinner?"

"It's like I've got a life."

"I know Hugo."

"Oh psh. Yeah, I got him." Orion had gotten up and run up to the wall Rose had painted with chalkboard paint and started doodling. "Uh, any suggestions to keep him occupied?"

"He's a child Hugo, take him outside, teach him something. Just promise not to sit him in front of some muggle technology for hours."

"Alright. I'll think of something." Rose grabbed her keys and was pulling her jacket on again when Hugo called her back.

"Just could we eat lunch around four?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, It's Tuesday, I'm eating dinner with Scorpius."


	6. This is What Life has Given Me

"It's _tuesday,"_ Rose muttered angrily under her breath. She'd only seen Albus for three weeks and a week from Christmas, her entire family decided to find out she was alive. "I suppose now I'll have to buy them Christmas presents."

"Mrs. Malfoy!" yelled a voice as she exited the floo. She turned to see a stressed Beatrice running down the hall, her brown hair falling out of it's bun.

"Are the contractors here?" Rose asked her when she caught up. Beatrice held out a cup to Rose. "What is it?" Rose asked confused staring at the mug as they continued to walk towards her office.

"My boyfriend had me over to watch muggle cinema on his 'fellyvision'? I'm not sure I think he nicknamed it 'felly'?"

"Beatrice."

"Right. The contractors arrived a few minutes ago, they're measuring stuff in the conference room. You have four memos and a personal letter and the assistant in the felly show brought her boss a coffee every morning. I thought you might like tea better."

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness. Is it sweetened?"

"No. It's English Breakfast tea."

"Who's the letter from?"

"A healer at St. Mungos."

"What does it say?"

"I didn't open it."

"Alright. Take my coat and bag and hang them up in my office. Bring me the letter and I'll meet you in the conference room in a few minutes." she handed Beatrice her jacket and purse and grabbed the tea from her hands before turning around and walking towards the conference room.

There she met with the contractors who had already disassembled the conference room's table, and chalkboard.

"Hello Miss." a chubby man in dreadful orange robes announced. "Are you the head?"

"I am. Did you get the plans I sent you?"

"The supervisor sent them over with us." he furrowed his brow "Can I ask why you want to get rid of the chalkboard?"

"I'm getting a projector."

"A what?"

"It doesn't matter. You are here to tear these walls down and replace them with the special glass and then install the furniture I ordered. Do you know when it will be coming in?"

"The tetra-glass should be in later today and we'll install it tomorrow. After the holidays, the furniture should be in and it will be installed. I understand there's no one here during the holidays?"

"Yes, the entire office is closed for that time between Christmas and New Years. Many of the parents in the office may want to stay at home with their Hogwarts aged children."

"Alright! That's it then."

"Not quite. This department has specific qualifications and I'm certain you received those declaration forms. Before anything past the furniture begins I need those." Rose crossed her arms and waited for a response. Beatrice walked in and handed Rose the letter.

"Yeah, I think they were sent this morning." Rose left the men to their work and followed Beatrice out of the room. She peered at the letter, it was addressed from the trauma centre at St. Mungo's so it had to be from Victoire.

"Also," added Beatrice now that they were out of the conference room "This came in from with a note from 'Albus'. I think it's about your family." Rose glanced down at the Daily Prophet that Beatrice was holding, on the cover was the title 'Infamous Quidditch Star James Potter welcomes second child with famed journalist wife Cassidy Thorpe!'. Rose tore open the letter from St. Mungo's. It was written in Victoire's curly scrawl.

 _Dear, Rose_

 _I hope that this letter reaches you prior to news from the prophet. Our dear cousin, James, and his wife, have welcomed a child. A little boy. They haven't decided what they'll name him yet, but obviously, Addie is overjoyed. I hope to hear from you soon. Don't be a stranger!_

 _With Love,_

 _Victoire_

Rose grinned down at the paper in her hands. Her once annoying and insufferable cousin was all grown up and now had two children on his hands. She resolved to write to Albus and congratulate him on his new nephew.

* * *

"He's adorable!" cried out Roxanne, her pregnant belly pushing the others out of the way. Cassidy grinned down at her new child. James ran around them with their daughter, Addison, in one arm and a camera in the other. "Do you have any names in mind?"

"A few. We were thinking about William, Arthur, Noah, a few more. We haven't decided yet."

"Well. Addie's name wasn't decided for a week after you guys had her. I'm surprised you didn't give her seven middle names." Roxanne's husband Sean pointed out. Their seven year old daughter was running around in the hallway with other family member's children.

At that moment, James and Roxane's cousin, Molly, came in. Her hair was short and she looked astutely out into the hallway, checking on her Hogwarts-aged daughters.

"I have news!" she announced in a hushed voice, everyone seemed to straighten, bracing themselves for the news to come.

"Well don't leave us hanging!" groaned James as she seemed to check once again that no one else was listening.

"I think Rose is back!"

"What?" there was a chorus of yells from the adults in the room, the baby began crying from the noise.

"Yes. I was talking to Thompson from the Department of Mysteries and he says they have a new head. He's been banned from saying anything, but you know Thompson. He found a way of telling me without actually telling me."

"So you think she's the new head?" Cassidy asked from the bed.

"I mean, she's certainly brilliant enough to pull it off." The adults spent a minute taking in the news. "Promise me that you won't tell Hugo or Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione. Not even Albus. I can't risk being wrong. It's just he described a mad redheaded woman who is changing everything. If that doesn't sound like Rose, then I don't know what would."

"Yeah. Hugo's said he's busy now, he'll be down to see the baby later. Not a word from anyone, ok?"

"Not a word," they agreed.

* * *

When Rose got home, Hugo and Orion were gone. They had left a note on the counter about going to the park. She began preparing dinner when Beatrice called her.

"HELLO?" she yelled through the telephone.

"Beatrice you don't need to yell. I can hear you just fine." Rose reassured her. She had given Beatrice her phone number in the case that she needed to contact. It seemed that Beatrice had in fact taken advantage and gotten a hold of her boyfriend's cell phone.

"I was just, uh.., do you have a fireplace nearby?"

"Floo me. It's number 7 Mallsbury Court."

Soon Beatrice's face stuck out at Rose from her fireplace.

"I just wanted to tell you that a letter from the muggle government came in and uh, Thompson's been going around blabbing about you."

"Of course he has," she rolled her eyes. "You can send that letter to this address by owl. I know what it is." she turned to go back to the kitchen, but Beatrice's head was still sticking out of the fireplace.

"Anything else?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, no," Beatrice replied, hesitating before blurting out, "It's just. You know, everyone's been talking. And I know who you are, and our department knows who you are, but how has no one else noticed that you're back? You have a massive family, not that I should know that, but, you don't sit at home all day, do you?"

Rose stared at the fireplace for a moment, in disbelief. "Are you done?" Beatrice nodded, fear now in her eyes. Rose continued slowly, "I do not sit at home all day. No one recognizes me because, unlike much of my family, I'm not in every other magazine. We were kept out of the public eye as children and then after Hogwarts I went to work at the Department of Mysteries. How much more secretive could I become?" Rose laughed, "So despite the reputable name, barely anyone can recognize me past my red hair and Hogwarts graduation portrait."

"It just seems odd that none of this is in the news. Your family is _always_ in the news; books, championships... They're breaking barriers and conquering things... I don't know, they're just everywhere." Beatrice looked frightened at the thought of having forgotten something, "And I mean, you're the youngest department head we've had in the last five centuries, but no one seems to have realized."

Rose stared down at the girl's face in the fireplace. She sighed, "My family, my friends... they don't all know that I'm back and I'm not quite ready to let them all know. They can be a bit too much sometimes," at that she sniggered, "ALL the time." she shook her head, "Anyways, it's my fault that I haven't been in their lives the last few years. If I decide to see them all again then I'll be diving headfirst into the madness that was my life."

"I'm sorry." Rose's assistant at a loss for words, "I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't my place. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand the need to have something explained." Rose smiled at Beatrice, "I mean, c'mon, why do you think I joined the Department of Mysteries?" The women exchanged pleasantries before Beatrice's face disappeared from the fireplace.

Later that evening, by the time Hugo came home with Orion, Rose had finally managed to unpack the last boxes that had been in her closet. When they'd been moving, Rose had only packed the things from their home that she was certain they would need. She'd ordered many new things for their home in London, so as to not cause too much hassle and not disturb the home she'd left behind in New York.

"I think he had a great time!" said Hugo excitedly as Orion stumbled into the room grinning from ear to ear."

"Did you pack him full of sweets?" Hugo made a noncommittal noise. "Then, of course he did!" she picked Orion up, sat him down on the kitchen counter and grabbed a washcloth in an attempt to clean his dirty face. "He's totally sticky! It's the middle of the winter, where on earth did you take him?"

"Where on earth? Um... maybe it's better that I don't tell you. Anyways, I had a great time! See ya!" Hugo turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose said angrily, pulling Orion off the counter and into her arms. "You got him this messy, you're helping me wash him."

"But I've got dinner with Scorpius."

"You value Scorpius over your own nephew?"

"I've only known him for like, under a week." Hugo argued, nonetheless, under Rose's glare he followed them up the stairs and helped Rose grab him a change of clothes and wash him. Eventually, they convinced Orion to get into his pyjamas.

"I just…" Hugo started.

"Don't say it."

"You didn't know what I was going to say."

"I know," an uncomfortable silence hung between the siblings. Rose turned to Orion, "You've been awfully quiet. Want to grab a bite to eat?" Orion nodded happily and Rose took him downstairs leaving Hugo behind.

"I've got to get going." he called to Rose when he got downstairs.

"Come by anytime."

"Christmas is next week."

"I'm aware!"

"Alright. Hope to see you before then." and Hugo left.

The following day after work Rose pulled out the Christmas decorations and with Orion's help, put them up around the house. The banister was soon covered in silver, red and green ribbons, a small Santa figurine was flying around the living room on a broomstick and two stockings hung from the fireplace mantel.

"Tomorrow we'll go out and get a tree," she promised Orion as she tucked him in and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Mummy. The pee'ple?" Orion questioned before she could leave. Rose turned around and sat down by his bed to explain.

"The people that we've seen lately?" Orion nodded his head. "A lot of these people are mummy's family, which makes them _your_ family." Orion looked confused "Like uncle Hugo is mummy's brother. You know Al, he's mummy's cousin, so almost like my brother. It seems confusing now, but all you need to know is that they're a bit mad at mummy right now, which is mummy's fault, but they love you, even if they don't know you all that well yet."

"Daddy?"

"You haven't met your daddy yet."

"Scorpion."

"Yeah, Scorpion." she smiled at her sleeping son as she closed his door.


	7. Looks like I'm not the brightest bulb

"You know, Scorpius would love to see you."

"You told him that you knew?" Rose glared at her brother who was helping her put christmas ornaments onto her tree. Orion was snoring softly on the couch behind her.

"I thought you told him!"

"He probably assumed that you knew. I'm sure he'll talk to Al about it as well." the flying Santa suddenly flew into the tree and Rose had to cast a charm to get him out. "I'm going to contact him after Christmas."

"You know what would be a great Christmas present?"

"For you or for me?"

"For mum and dad." Rose shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it Hugo." she gazed towards her sleeping son, "If you're talking about telling them they have a grandchild, I will. Just after everyone stops making such a big fuss out of all of this."

"A big fuss?!" Hugo yelled unbelieving. Orion stirred in his sleep and Rose shushed her brother, "a big fuss?" he whispered. "I can't believe you! Of course we're making a fuss. You kept a person, and yourself, out of our lives for three years."

"Yes. I made a mistake and I'm sick of hearing it!" she whispered back angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but everyone has every right." he glared at her. "We still don't even know why you left. I don't think Al even knows, and from what it seems like, he's been in on this entire thing!"

"No, that's not what everyone's been telling me at every turn. You don't need to tell me what to do with my life, believe it or not I'm not an idiot." Rose continued sarcastically, they both continued to shove ornaments onto the tree.

"I'm sorry Rose, but of all the genius' in the world, I thought you'd be the one to see the sense behind their reactions. Who have you told?"

"Al knew, Victoire found out, you. That's basically it."

"Oh-" Hugo stared at Orion as he put the last ornament onto the tree. He sat down in the armchair and drank some tea. Rose began putting the storage box away. She piled them up in a pile.

"I'll put them in the cupboard under the stairs." picking Orion's head up and placing it in her lap as she sat down on the couch. "He's growing up."

"Yeah, he is. Soon he's going to start asking about his family," Hugo sighed, "He's surrounded by children with different kinds of families all day. Soon he'll be questioning his own. I thought you might have told Scorpius about his own son."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Rose suddenly stood up, nearly dropping the box she had been carrying, "I swear Hugo…"

"I didn't say anything, calm your shit." Rose glared at the swear, "You know, Rose, I never thought I'd be the smart one in the family."

"Oh shut up 一" Rose shoved pushed his feet off the sofa as she sat down. She took a good luck at her brother, who was staring out the window at the falling snow. When Rose had moved away, her brother had seemed like a child, trying and failing to keep up with life. His hair had been longer, his face plumper, he'd still been wearing the clothes that their mother had bought him, despite being a few years out of Hogwarts.

"What?" Hugo asked bluntly when he noticed her staring.

"You're old," he gave her a confused look, "Which means I'm old, which means we're all screwed."

"What?" Hugo repeated, still confused.

"I mean look at you! When I left you looked like you hadn't gotten a haircut since Hogwarts, and you still had baby fat. My brother has abs, like, you must work out and stuff! Who even has time for that? And like, you actually wear clothes that fits you now, like, and it's not even crappy clothes. Where the heck did you get that blazer, it's good quality shit!"

"Um…" Hugo just stared at Rose like she had grown a second head.

"OH just stop. I always seemed psychotic to you anyways."

"I think you underestimate how much _you've_ changed." Rose rolled her eyes, as if to say, 'as if'. "Really… Rosie you're not just my sister anymore, you're someone's MOTHER. You're literally responsible for someone else's life, you're their world. That's some crazy shit right there."

"I'm a shit mother."

"What?! Where the heck is this coming from!" Hugo suddenly jolted upright, so that he could face her more straight on. "Rose I've seen you with your kid for like, a few weeks now, and you're, like, anything but a shit mother. That kid worships you."

"I've kept my son from his father." Rose said glumly, "I've kept him from his entire family, I've ruined his life." Hugo began to panic as tears streamed down Rose's face. He let out a big breath, noticed Orion still sleeping on the couch and grabbed Rose by the arm, pulling her off the couch and to a seat in her kitchen.

"Oh Shit." muttered Hugo once he had sat down.

"Well that doesn't HELP!" Rose cried out, her tears coming down faster as she began to sob.

"I'm not the right person to be dealing with this! I was never the person to DEAL with this! You had friends and cousins and husbands to deal with this," Hugo was about ready to lose his mind. "I'm not prepared for this."

"Screw it, you're my brother, this is your job."

"What the heck do you want me to say?" Hugo was panicking looking around the room as though the answer to his problem might be written somewhere on the wall. Rose continued to sob, "Oh, ummm, ok. Uhhhh, well you screwed up a bit Rosie." This only made her sob harder, and Hugo awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why does everyone keep telling, m-me that they're sorry?" Rose struggled out between sobs.

"There's no easy way to say this Rosie, but I'm afraid you're in for quite some shit."

"Shit." Hugo just continued to pat Rose on the back.

* * *

The following day Rose, with Scorpius on her mind, Rose distractedly attended a Department-wide meeting to go over their progress and work for the month. She couldn't help but think about her son who was currently spending his holiday at home with the nanny.

Frustrated with herself and the lack of work she had managed to complete, Rose announced that the entire department would have the following day, the day before Christmas Eve, as a paid day off. She vowed to everyone that following the holidays, she would make sure all the finer details of the Department.

That afternoon, everyone left the office in a happy mood. Beatrice and the other men and women in the Department of Mysteries were all finished with their work by two in the afternoon and Rose closed up the Department and put the appropriate charms and seals on the entrances and exits for safety.

Having secured everything with plenty of time before she was supposed to be home, Rose decided to buy some groceries at the market at Diagon Alley. Counting on the hour, and the bustle of the holidays, Rose hoped she wouldn't run into any family members.

Half an hour later, Rose was shopping for dirigible plums for a tart, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rose! I haven't seen you in ages!" it was one of her dorm mates from Hogwarts, "Scorpius didn't tell me you were back!"

"Uh yes, I'm back." she forced a shy smile at Heather Droopley. There was a reason Rose hadn't seen Heather for ages and it wasn't because she'd been away. Rose had avoided Heather ever since they had left Hogwarts, having more than a few nasty encounters with Heather.

"Scorpius didn't tell me at dinner last night." Heather began chatting about the weather and the holidays. Rose nodded along feigning interest.

"Sorry did you say dinner?"

'Yeah, we should all go out for dinner sometime. Bring anyone you'd like. I'm sure Scorpius would love to meet up with you again!"

"Sure." Rose muttered, her mind elsewhere.

"Dirigible plums."

"Hm?"

"You're making the dirigible plum tart like he likes it, aren't you? I can never seem to get it right you know." Heather reaches rudely over Rose to grab some dirigible plums and drops them in her grocery basket.

"I'd almost forgotten just how much he liked it." Rose mutters as she moves out of the way. She quickly turns towards the cash counter, needing to get away from Heather.

"Well, I'll see you around Rose." Heather giggled as she walked away.

"Goodbye Heather."

Rose over-analyzed her conversation with Heather as she put the groceries into their refrigerator. She regretted not going slightly glamoured in order to avoid being recognized. Her hopes that, due to the hour of the day, she'd be less likely to bump into someone she knew, had been crushed, and she'd been lucky enough to meet someone she found annoying. Someone who seemed to be spending lots of time with Scorpius.

As she finished putting everything away, Mrs. Bakalov brought Orion home.

"'E 'vas a very good boy today." She confirmed to Rose as she helped Orion take his coat off. Orion nodded to his mother and happily told her about his day, showing off the star-shaped sticker he'd received.

Rose sent Orion to wash his hands and Mrs. Bakalov told Rose about what they had done during the day. "'Vant me to cook ?" Rose shook her head gratefully.

"That's alright Mrs. Bakalov. I've got it from here until the end of the holidays." Mrs. Bakalov nodded along, "You have free time now. Thank you so much, you've been such a help these last few weeks." She handed Mrs. Bakalov an envelope.

"Miss Rose. You call me anytime. Anyting you need." Rose smiled, "Yeah?" And Rose confirmed it thankfully. That night as she and Orion had dinner, she thanked god she hadn't brought him with her to Diagon Alley.

A few days later it was Christmas Eve. In the morning they baked cookies together for Father Christmas and, as evening approached, Rose prepared a small meal for the two of them, including Orion's favourite dirigible plum tart.

"Mummy?" Orion asked her as she served the food onto their dining table. "Where's everyone else?"

"Who else?" Rose asked confused. She hadn't invited anyone for dinner, and she didn't recall being invited anywhere, much less telling Orion about it.

"Uncle Al and 'U-go and Car'er."

"Carter is all the way back in New York and so are Sahara and Annie."

"While Al and Hugo are with the rest of the family." Orion almost dropped his fork and made a shocked expression, Rose gave her toddler an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"Family?"

"You are acting very mature. Yes, family."

"Mummy, will you tell me 'bout 'em?"

"Sure, I'll tell you all about them, if you finish up your dinner and get in your pajamas very quickly."

Later that night as the stars came out and snow began to fall, Rose tended to a fire in the living room and brought out some very old photo albums. When Orion came down fully dressed in his pajamas with a fuzzy night robe on, she pulled him into her lap on the couch and began describing all the different members of her family.

She pulled out all her oldest photo albums, with all the pictures her older cousins loved to take as kids. And as she explained, as simply as she could, who everyone was and what they meant to her, Orion slowly began to ask more and more questions about the family.

With the amount of questions Orion was asking her, Rose was worried she'd never get him to bed. Fortunately enough, Orion eventually tired and she carried him upstairs to his bed and tucked him in.

"Merry Christmas Orion." she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

A/N:

So... I don't really know why I posted this. I hadn't planned on it, I don't really like what I've written. I'm kind of considering rewriting the story, but idk if there's still even interest in this story, plus school is about to start, and I don't know. I have a ton of content written for much later on in the story, but I really don't know how to get to that point... (I might just post all these random one-shots? Who knows?)

Also, for those of you who did not like Scorpius' interaction with Rose, don't worry that's not the end of it! I have always imagined Rose and Scorpius as a couple who loved to bicker, so the fact that there wasn't any argument from either side there was supposed to point out just how awkward it was? and how shocking of an experience it was for them both? If I continue there's already a few more scenes I've written that will sum up how both of them really feels about the whole "missing for three years" thing. Idk... I REALLY need to figure this all out a lot more before I jump back into writing it. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue.


End file.
